


Happy Mistake

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92





	Happy Mistake

It started out with a hunt… something simple and innocuous. There was a vampire in the town over that had a bite to eat, so the boys made sure she was taken care of. Cas hung back at the bunker, mainly due to the fact that that was what he had been doing for the better part of two weeks. Falling from grace wasn’t easy on your vessel…

He sighed from the couch when he saw the two enter, muttering, “Food is on the stove, if you want it.” Sam nodded and started for the bathroom to get washed up, Dean hanging back to look over the man’s face, “What’s with you? Sounding extra grouchy today.”

Cas sighed, standing and starting around the couch, aiming to clean off the table so the others would have somewhere to sit, “Sorry… just starting to get tired of sitting around here all the time.”

Dean tried to help clean off the loose papers and notebooks, shaking his head, “You’re not strong enough to hunt yet, Cas. And you’re not trained up…”

Neither of them had been watching where they were going, and when Cas lifted his head to make a retort, he was shocked that his nose bumped against the other’s, lips gracing softly against his. He flushed lightly, eyes searching Dean’s. Neither pulled away. Instead, Dean leaned in a bit closer, closing his eyes and kissing Cas sweetly on the lips. The sensation made Cas’ eyes flutter closed, his lips trying to mimic the subtle movements. A few moments later, Dean pulled back, taking in a deep breath. That was alright…

Without a word, he nodded, moving to continue cleaning up for dinner.


End file.
